


Needing You

by theuwuminati



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, because i'm trash, blindfold, please just take me to the curb so i can be with the rest of my garbage brothers and sisters, this is my first posted thing on this site and of course it had to be the nasty, this is so kinky forgive me Father for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuwuminati/pseuds/theuwuminati
Summary: Ed gets into some pretty interesting situations. This is literally just pure graphic smut  Please Keep Out of Reach of Children





	1. Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> So of course because I'm trASH this is my first posted thing on this site please don't judge me. All this was inspired by two drawings from my good friend, but they're v questionable (but also some Good Shit™ ) so she hasn't posted them anywhere I could link you guys to. She told me to just give you her tumblr ( glitchy-pixel.tumblr.com ) for you to message her there (preferably not anon) to ask to see them.  
> Do it. It's worth it. She's an amazing artist.

     He bit his lip, back arched as he could practically _feel_ the aching need inside him. Not that he would let them know that, though. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, despite the hands tortuously running burning trails up his abdomen, hitching his shirt up. He couldn’t have batted them away if he wanted too, what with his hands securely bound behind his back with thick rope. Long gone were the pants, and he tried to hold his own despite how his throbbing, leaking cock probably gave him away.

 

     The low voice chuckled, and his breath hooked in his throat as he felt something slip inside him. Then he heard a click, and he saw stars. His body jolted, pulsing against his restraints as a tingling sensation shot straight up his spine, down his legs and curling his toes. He felt his cock twitch, leaking heavy and thick onto his skin. Gulping in lungful after lungful of air, his insides turned to jelly. His belly was a pit of fire, and he couldn't help it. He heard more steady clicking, three separate 'click, click, clicks' as the device was so slowly cranked up. A scream was wrenched from his throat, and his shoulders dug painfully into the ground as his back arched, pleasure shooting through his veins like a drug.

  


And oh man, was he addicted.


	2. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy are we in for some fun. have some dom Ed

     Ed smirked. He had them like putty under his hands, and boy oh boy was he going to take his goddamn time and enjoy it. He slid his hands up the insides of their thighs, murmuring, "Are you nervous yet?" just for the hell of it. He got a whimper in response, and clicked his tongue. They could do better than _that_.

     He pressed his thumbs into the divot of their hips, none too gently, and grinned, teeth bared in a predatory look to match the fire in his eyes. He bent down, dragging his tongue up their neck. He had them blindfolded, and the motion must have startled them, because he heard their breathing stutter. His thumbs pressed harder, and he slowly lowered his crotch down, rolling his hips tortuously slowly against their own. His cock strained, thick against the confines of his trousers.

     His voice thick with lust, low with need, he murmured right by their ear, "Do you feel that? How hard I am for you? Go on and use that pretty little voice, show me how much you want me, too." His voice dropped off into a near growl at the end, and he licked the shell of their ear, teeth catching on it and he tugged. Their breathing was erratic now, and their hips canted upwards despite the pressure from his hands.

     He grinned, a low sound crawling from his throat as he heard their breathy gasps and pleading words, pitched with a need that set his blood aflame, sparks flying as he slid his hands up to wrap around their throat, his own hips pressing, dragging, creating wonderful friction between them both that drove him up the wall. Their Adam's apple bobbed beneath his hands, and they gasped out,

     "Oh please, Ed- need you so bad please please fill me up I c-cant _stand_ it-"

  
And he did, grinning like a wolf on a hunt the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was probably kind of OOC for Ed, because I feel like he'd want to treat his partner right in bed, but please just bear with me. this last chapter coming up will have him back on the bottom.


	3. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he gon' get rekt

     Hands wrapped around Ed's throat from behind, and his eyes were wide behind the dark fabric that blocked his vision. As the hands tightened ever so slightly, another pair slid slowly down his hips to his cock and ass, pressing in all the right places and massaging gently. He whimpered, but it was breathy from the hands ever so slightly constricting his airway. He should've been cold, bound at the wrists and ankles and splayed out, prostrate and completely helpless, but all he felt was hot. Fire in his veins, he writhed as though he could escape the heat. His ears burned in a blush, his stomach knotted in unbridled need as he keened. 

     A voice was suddenly in his ear, low and sultry and shooting straight down his spine. He was leaking everywhere, making a mess all over the second set of hands, slick coating them both. 

     "I bet you want it, don't you? You're ready for my cock in you, thick, full, pounding into you as my hands tighten around your throat and you choke on their cock, filled at both ends but still so desperately needy. You want it, don't you? To feel the pulsating pleasure as you're ripped apart from the inside. And when I come, I'll fill you so full you'll feel me days later, slipping down your thighs and reminding you what a whore you are for us." 

  


     Suddenly there were no more hands on his throat, but teeth. Sweet, stinging pain mixed, tangled with the feeling of pleasure being brought from the other set of hands' ministrations. Crying out, gasping, as teeth dug into flesh, the feeling of warm and wet trickling down his shoulder, soon lapped up by an eager tongue, a smirk against skin as nails were dragged up his back. His flesh wrist burns where the restraints dig into the it, but he relishes in it. 

     A new voice now, this time sounding farther away but no less arousing, speaks up. 

          "Look how wet you are, our pretty little whore. Enjoying this, are you? 

  


          Just wait until the _real_ fun begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire work just feels like a bunch of nonsense but I hope you enjoyed it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god im trash and im so sorry it's so short but thats why theres three chapters i guess ;;


End file.
